Solo bastó un segundo
by Harry Hale
Summary: Existían ocasiones en las que Peter tenía la boca muy suelta, pero, en ese momento, Tony no pudo agradecer más que así fuese.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

─ ¿Dónde nació?

May, que estaba recargada en la pared, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió con nostalgia.

─ Kingston upon Thames.

Tony asintió.

─ Reino Unido─ May lo miró a los ojos─, británico, ¿eh?

─ Británico, sí─ se enderezó para que él se diera cuenta que no la intimidaba en lo más mínimo─. Agosto 10 de 2001.

Tony apretó los dientes con impotencia.

─Pero eso tú ya lo sabías.

* * *

─ _Kingston upon Thames._

 _Tony volteó en cuanto Peter terminó de hablar._

─ _Creí que eras norteamericano._

─ _Tengo doble nacionalidad, como mi madre─ Peter estaba sorprendido─. Pensé que ya lo sabía._

─ _Estoy bastante seguro que en mis informes decían que naciste en Queens─ se acercó al niño─ ¡Si hasta dijiste que no tenías pasaporte!_

─ _Pues estoy bastante seguro que nací el 10 de agosto del 2001 en Kingston upon Thames, Surrey─ ahora Peter sonreía con inocencia─. Le dije que no tenía pasaporte americano, nunca me preguntó si tenía otro._

─ _¡Pudiste decirme que tenías pasaporte británico!_

─ _A May no le gusta mucho que hable sobre mi nacionalidad británica._

 _Cuando Tony le preguntó la razón, Peter solo se encogió de hombros._

* * *

Ahora entendía por qué.

─ Así que te mudaste a Reino Unido─ no era pregunta, y May lo sabía─, ¿Sabes?, me imaginé que correrías a Italia, tu me enseñaste que cuando un lobo está herido, al primer lugar al que se dirige es a su guarida.

─ No soy tonta, pensé que, si me buscabas, sería el primer lugar donde pondrías el ojo, así que no, Italia estuvo descartada desde el primer momento.

─ Entonces elegiste Kingston upon Thames─ Tony tenía el dedo índice de la mano izquierda sobre su boca, para evitar reírse─. Ok, soy muy tonto, pero vamos, dame puntos, ¿por qué irías, precisamente, al lugar donde fue la luna de miel?

─ Sí, ¿por qué iría al lugar que más me gustó de la luna de miel exprés que tuvimos? ─ May chasqueó la lengua─, también dame puntos, ni siquiera te acordaste de ese dato.

Tony se acordaba.

Y muy bien.

* * *

─ _¡Este lugar me encanta! ─ la morena se meció en sus brazos._

─ _Entonces tendremos que venir más seguido─ dijo y besó su pelo._

─ _Creí que Surrey no era de tus lugares favoritos─ May se dio la vuelta para encararlo, con su ceja derecha perfectamente depilada arqueada y una mueca burlona en su cara de querubín._

─ _Bueno, antes no sabía que te gustaba─ la besó repetidamente en la boca─. Todo, pero definitivamente todo lo que te guste, me gusta a mí._

─ _En ese caso, ese irlandés de allá me gusta y mucho─ señaló con discreción a un guapo hombre que miraba en su dirección._

 _La cara de Tony no tenía precio._

 _Y May reía a carcajadas._

* * *

─ ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? ─esa pregunta lo estaba matando.

─ Un mes después de marcharme.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Me desmayé en un supermercado─ al castaño le dio un vuelco al corazón en cuanto escuchó eso─, para mi suerte, Ben también estaba entrando y me llevó al hospital… a cuestas.

─ Fue el héroe de día.

─ Mi héroe, sí─ May sonreía tanto al recordarlo y eso le molestaba a Tony, muy poco, pero le molestaba.

─ Y ahí comenzó su historia de amor─ el tono de voz del hombre tenía un deje de sarcasmo que a May no le gustó.

─ Me llevó al hospital y llamó a mi madre─ Tony le lanzó una mirada, May puso los ojos en blanco─, sí, esculcó en mi cartera y encontró su número, ella le agradeció por su buen gesto…

─ ¿Cómo reaccionó al enterarse? ─ la interrumpió, no le gustaba nada como la madre de su ex había tratado a Ben Parker, ¡Si a él lo trató con la punta del zapato!

May sonrió.

* * *

─ _¡¿Embarazada?!, ¡¿Cómo que embarazada?!─ su madre giró bruscamente la cabeza en dirección al doctor, quien retrocedió atemorizado─, ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!_

─ _Te casaste hace años y tienes una hija, creo que sabes muy bien cómo─ masculló May y su madre le dio un pellizco─ ¡Auch!_

─ _Muy graciosa ─ abrió los ojos de par en par─, ¡¿Quién es el padre?!_

─ _Apuesto a que lo sabes, mamá._

─ _¡¿Ese infeliz?! ¡Te atreviste a casarte con él! ¡Hace tres meses que te casaste! ¡Y ya te embarazó! ─ el medico salió de la habitación antes de que la mujer mayor la tomara con él─ ¡Sí que eres estúpida!_

─ _¡¿Quieres calmarte?!─ explotó─. Me parece increíble que estés dando patadas al piso, pensé que eso solo pasaba en las películas._

 _La madre de May dejó de patalear y clavó sus fríos ojos verdes en ella._

─ _¿Y qué piensas que vas a hacer?_

─ _No decirle a su padre desde luego._

─ _¿Dices que serás madre soltera?_

─ _No seré la primera ni la última, además, no pienso volver después de lo que hizo._

─ _Pero claro que no volverás con ese imbécil─ Patricia suspiró─. Bien, Marisa, solo te diré que ser padre es lo más difícil del mundo._

 _May se acarició el vientre plano y sonrió._

─ _Está de más decir que me da igual._

* * *

Tony silbó.

Podía entender por qué Patricia Adelaide Tomei había apoyado tanto a su hija.

─ Me perdí, ¿cuándo fue que te casaste con Ben?

─ Un año después. Pasaron un par de meses desde lo del supermercado, me lo volví a encontrar y nos hicimos buenos amigos…

─ ¿Qué estaba haciendo él en Reino Unido?

─ Trabajaba allí, como te decía, nos hicimos buenos amigos, estuvo ahí para mí, me acompañó en el momento en que Peter nació. Me fui al hospital un día antes, él y mis padres estuvieron en la habitación conmigo, los tres vieron nacer a Peter

─ ¿A que hora nació?

─ A la 8:30 de la noche, y sin cesárea, el parto duró dos horas.

─ Muy poco tiempo.

─ Lo sé, pero hablamos de Peter, así que creo que está bien.

─ ¿Por qué le pusiste Peter Benjamín?

─ Peter por el padre de mi padre y Benjamín es por el abuelo de mi madre─ durante el tiempo que estuvo hablando se dedicó a hojear un álbum hasta que dio con una foto─, no iba a ponerle Howard o Edward, me habrías odiado por eso.

─ Tampoco es que te importe si te odio o no─ miró la foto con detenimiento, May de 24 con el cabello caoba y la piel más pálida de lo usual, sonreía a la cámara con alegría y cansancio, y en sus brazos tenía un pequeño bulto, con una maraña de cabello castaño y muy rosado─. No estuve allí, Ben Parker que no era nada de ti sí, pero yo no.

─ Eso fue culpa tuya.

─ ¡Te desquitaste enviándome al hospital! ¡Casi me matas!

─ No es cierto.

─ ¡Que sí!

* * *

─ _Puedes volver mañana Leslie, para revisar bien los papeles que faltan._

─ _Aquí estaré sin falta._

 _May estaba sentada en uno de los costosos sillones de la mansión en la que vivían cuando los escuchó hablar, respiró y esperó a que ellos llegaran hasta la sala de estar._

─ _Señora Stark, hasta luego─ dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a ella y le tendía la mano. May se puso de pie._

 _Miró la mano y después, con una fuerza desconocida, la derribó. Tony dio un salto, asombrado._

 _La golpeó en la cara por el tiempo en que su marido tardó en reaccionar, la sujetó de cintura y la elevó, tratando de contenerla hasta que ella le clavó el codo en las costillas, tan fuerte que Tony la dejó libre, patada en el estómago, puñetazo en la cara y finalmente lo derribó._

 _Se calzó sus Adidas y pateó a Tony el en estomago una vez más y a la mujer en la cara._

─ _Te dije que no te burlaras de mí, Anthony, te lo dije._

 _De detrás del sillón sacó dos maletas y se encaminó a la puerta, entonces regresó para acuclillarse junto a Tony._

─ _No vas a volver a verme─ espetó al tiempo de sacarse la carísima argolla de matrimonio, perteneciente a la difunta madre de Tony, del dedo y se la puso en la mano._

 _Entonces se volvió a poner de pie y se marchó, dejando a Tony retorciéndose, no solo por el dolor de los golpes, sino por el de si corazón partiéndose al verla marchar._

 _La argolla, que alguna vez perteneció a las dos mujeres que más amaba, le quemaba en la palma de la mano._

* * *

La risa de May resonó en la estancia.

─ No sabes lo que pagaría por ver la cara que puso Happy cuando te encontró en el suelo.

─ Me dislocaste el hombro. A pesar de que se asustó, Happy estaba orgulloso de ti por haberte enseñado a pelear.

─ Tu insististe en que aprendiera.

─ Y no me arrepiento.

Se miraron a los ojos.

─ Entonces─ comenzó Tony después de un momento de silencio─, ¿me ocultaste que teníamos un hijo solo porque te fui infiel una vez? ¡una vez!

─ ¿Te parece poco? ─ se encaminó hasta Tony y le golpeó el pecho, furiosa─. Te dije claramente que no iba a tolerarte nada de ese tipo, absolutamente nada.

─ Lo sé─ Tony tragó fuerte.

─ Y aun así lo hiciste─ masculló May, para después empezar a gritarle y a golpearlo con más fuerza─ ¡Lo sabías y aun así lo hiciste! ¡No te importó!

Forcejeó con ella durante unos minutos para después apresarla entre sus brazos, aunque la mujer se retorcía y peleaba por liberarse, él no se lo permitió, estaba entre sus brazos de nuevo.

Solo necesitaba tenerla así un momento más.

─ ¡Me importó! ¡Claro que me importó! ─ la apretó más fuerte.

─ ¡No! ¡No es cierto!

─ ¡He! ¡He! ─ rodeó el rostro de May entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo─. Estaba asustado ¿de acuerdo?, jamás en aquello que llamaba vida, pero jamás de los jamases había querido a una persona como te quería a ti. Eras como la gravedad para mí, me atabas al suelo, obligándome a enfrentar la realidad, pero a tu lado no era tan horrible ¿sabes?, entonces me asusté, cuando tuve esa certeza me asusté tanto, tenía miedo de querer a una sola persona, a perder la cabeza por alguien que no era yo.

Y Leslie estaba allí, dispuesta, se me hizo fácil… tan fácil como a ti se te hizo sacarte esta argolla

A May se le salió el aire, Tony había sacado la sortija con la que la había tomado por esposa. Aún la conservaba.

─ Créeme cuando te digo que sacármela del dedo ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho jamás.

─ Lo siento mucho May.

Tony la miró, con esos ojos marrones tan parecidos a los de su hijo, con esos ojos que un día lograron ponerla de rodillas, pero ya no.

Esos ojos ya no causaban en ella efecto alguno.

─ De nada sirve sentirlo ahora Tony.

─ Quiero pensar que sabes que voy a contárselo a Peter─ la soltó─, quiero a mi hijo conmigo, ya me quitaste 15 años, ni uno más.

─ ¿Te quité, dices?, no te equivoques Anthony, tu solo te privaste de él.

─ Me da igual, lo quiero conmigo, quiero compartir su custodia, quiero verlo… que sepa que cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

May lo miró de forma dura.

─ Te lo ruego─ pidió Tony─, quiero que Peter sepa la verdad.

─ ¿Qué verdad?

Ambos adultos saltaron en sus lugares, girando la cabeza hacia la puerta donde Peter se encontraba, con una mano en el picaporte de la puerta y la otra sujetando un auricular cerca de su oído.

Tan inmersos habían estado que ni siquiera notaron la llegada del niño.

Él los miró, extrañado.

La mirada de su madre estaba pintada con algo parecido al miedo y la del Sr. Stark con ¿anhelo? ¿cariño? ¿dulzura?, Peter no estaba seguro.

A veces Peter tenía la boca muy floja.

Y en ese momento, Tony, más que nunca, agradeció que así fuera.

* * *

 **No eh encontrado fics sobre Iron Man y May Parker en español, y son muy pocos los que están en inglés.**

 **Me gusta esta pareja ya que Robert y Marisa anteriormente fueron pareja en una película y me encantan juntos.**

 **Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

 **Harry**


End file.
